Leatherhead
Leatherhead (zu deutsch: "Lederkopf") ist ein mutierter Alligator oder Krokodil und je nach Version ein Freund oder Feind der Turtles. Mirage und Image Comics thumb|left|156px|Leatherhead (Mirage Comics)Leatherhead war ursprünglich ein exotisches Haustier, das einem Mitglied einer unbekannten Gangterbande gehörte und während einer Auseinandersetzung mit dessen Rivalen als Jungtier auf die Straße verschlagen wurde. Er wurde von den Utroms gefunden und derem Mutagen ausgesetzt, was ihn zu einem humanoiden, intelligenten Lebewesen heranwachsen ließ."Threads" und "Leatherhead" Leatherhead sah die Utroms als seine Familie an, doch als die Utroms die Erde fluchtartig verlassen mussten, blieb Leatherhead zurück und musste in der Kanalisation sein Leben fristen. Auf der Flucht vor dem fanatischen Jäger Jack Marlin traf er die Turtles, die ihm beistanden und ihn in ihrem alten Unterschlupf wohnen ließen."Leatherhead" Bei einer späteren Bedrohung durch Marlin verlor Leatherhead ein Auge und trug fortan eine Augenklappe.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #50 Trotz seiner neuen Freunde versuchte Leatherhead jedoch immer noch, wieder mit den Utroms zusammenzukommen, und begann daher an seiner eigenen Teleportationsmaschine zu bauen. Vier abtrünnige Mitglieder des Foot Clans störten ihn versehentlich dabei, und um ihr Leben zu retten, boten sie Leatherhead an, an seiner Maschine mitzuarbeiten; auch die Turtles stießen zu der Gruppe und halfen mit. Als die Maschine jedoch in Betrieb genommen werden sollte, zerstörte sie sich selbst, weil einer der Foot den Teleporter sabotiert hatte; daraufhin verfiel Leatherhead in einen Wutanfall und verschwand mit einem Racheschwur an die Turtles und den Foot in der Kanalisation.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #45 Irgendwann jedoch begann Leatherhead den Verstand zu verlieren und versucht erneut einen Teleporter zu bauen, als er plötzlich von drei Utroms entführt wurde.Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''Vol.2 #8 Später stellte sich heraus, dass diese Utroms zu einer radikalen Renegatengruppierung gehörten, die sich selbst „Die Erleuchteten“ nannte und das Ziel hatte, die Welt von ‚Unreinheiten’ zu befreien. Sie steckten auch hinter Leatherheads zeitweiligen Wahnsinn, um ihn in ihre Mutantenarmee rekrutieren zu können, und verpassten ihm einige weitere Veränderungen, wobei Leatherhead stärker wurde und sein Auge wieder erhielt. Nachdem die Turtles die „Erleuchteten“ besiegt hatten, kehrte Leatherhead mit ihnen auf die Erde zurück.''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #23 Leatherhead tauchte später bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten wieder an der Seite der Turtles auf, so etwa zum Begräbnis Meister Splinters. Eines Tages verfolgte Donatello die Spur Leatherheads, weil er ihn für den Tod und die Verzehrung zweier Kinder verantwortlich hielt; in Wirklichkeit war jedoch King Komodo für diese Morde verantwortlich. Nachdem Leatherhead und Donatello den Schurken besiegt hatten, stellte Leatherhead ihm Dr. X vor, einer der Utroms, welcher genau wie er auf der Erde zurückgeblieben war. Mithilfe von Dr. X und den Turtles baute er sich nochmals einen Teleporter, doch bei seiner Inbetriebnahme erlitt der Teleporter eine Fehlfunktion, und die Freunde wurden von einer herbeiteleportierten Gruppe Triceratons überfallen. Während des Kampfes wurden Leatherhead und sein Triceratongegner vom Teleporter ins Unbekannte geschleudert.TMNT Vol.3 #19 und TMNT Vol.3 #20 Archie Comics thumb|150px|Leatherhead (Archie Comics)In den Archie TMNT-Comics war Leatherhead ursprünglich kein Haustier, sondern ein Obdachloser namens Jess Harley, der von Mary Bones’ Verwandlungsstein in einen humanoiden Alligator verwandelt wurde. Zuerst wurde er vom Shredder ausgenutzt, freundete sich aber mit den Turtles an und wurde später, nachdem er im Auftrag der Intergalactic Wrestling Federation von Cudley entführt worden war, zu einem Starwrestler bei den Mighty Mutanimals, bis er und seine Genossen am Ende der Comicserie von der Vierer-Gang ermordet wurden.''TMNT Adventures'' #54 Diese Version von Leatherhead (so wie die meisten anderen Mutanimals) hat auch einen Cameoauftritt in ''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.2 #58 während eines Kampfes zwischen den Turtles und C.O.W.-Boys von Moo Mesa gegen das kosmische Überwesen Galactose, als sich während des Gefechts diverse Risse quer durch Raum, Zeit und Realität bilden und die Turtles dabei einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Doppelgänger aus anderen Dimensionen erhaschen können. Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|left|180px|Leatherhead (1987iger Serie)In der klassischen Zeichentrickserie ist Leatherhead ein in den Everglades aufgewachsener Alligator, der zufällig durch eine Pfütze des Super-Mutagens schwamm, das Rocksteady und Bebop nach einer verpatzten Mission für den Shredder einfach in den Sumpf gekippt hatten. Natürlich nahm Leatherhead humanoide Gestalt an, konnte aber trotz seiner neuen Intelligenz seine Wildheit und Jagdinstinkte nicht gänzlich abschütteln, weswegen er zu einer Gefahr für jeden wurde, der ihm über den Weg lief. In dieser Inkarnation tritt Leatherhead meist als Gegner der Turtles auf. Hier wird er als Hinterwälder mit einem Cajun-Akzent dargestellt, trägt Kleidung und ist weit dümmlicher als seine anderen Inkarnationen. Auftritte: *"Heißes Pflaster Florida" *"Das Krokodil in New York" *"Selbstständig" *"In der Falle" Cartoonserie (2003) In der 2003er Zeichentrickserie wird Leatherheads Ursprung gemäß der Mirage Comics-Vorlagen eingeführt. Hier ist er nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch in verschiedenen technischen und wissenschaftlichen Gebieten bewandert und ist daher den Turtles und ihren Freunden (u.a. Professor Honeycutt) nicht nur mit seiner Riesenstärke eine große Hilfe. Nachdem er versehentlich von den Utroms zurückgelassen wurde, fand Leatherhead einen zeitweiligen Verbündeten in Baxter Stockman, der ihn jedoch nur ausnutzen wollte. Nachdem die Turtles ihm klarmachen konnten, dass Stockman einer der Bösen war, entbrannte ein Kampf, bei dem die Kanalhöhle, in der sie sich befanden, einstürzte und Leatherhead von den Turtles trennte. Irgendwann wurde Leatherhead von Agent Bishop aufgefunden, gefangen gesetzt und als Versuchkaninchen für dessen genetische Experimente missbraucht – ein Ereignis, welches Leatherhead schwere seelische Wunden zufügte. Diese, zusammen mit seiner natürlichen Veranlagung zu unkontrollierten, berserkerhaften Wutanfällen, machten es ihm unmöglich, permanent mit den Turtles zusammenzuleben, obwohl er ihnen mit seinem Intellekt und seiner Kraft sooft beistand, wie er nur konnte. Auftritte: *"Geheime Herkunft - Teil 2" ("Secret Origins - Part 2") *"Das Ding aus der Kanalisation" ("What a Croc!") *"Worlds Collide", Teil 2 und 3 *"Touch and Go" *"Hunted" *"Bishop's Gambit" *"Exodus - Part 1" *"Adventures in Turtle Sitting" *"Good Genes", Teil 1 und Teil 2 *"Identity Crisis" (Cameo) *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|250px|Leatherhead in der 2012 SerieIn dieser Version basiert die Ursprungsgeschichten Leatherheads lose auf den Mirage Comics. Hier ist er ebenfalls ein exotisches Haustier, welches von den intoleranten Eltern seines Besitzers in den Kanal gespült wurde, dort von den Kraang gefunden und grausamen Mutagenexperimenten unterworfen wurde, bis er schließlich aus seiner Gefangenschaft entkam und dabei das Dimensionsportal lahmlegte, das den Kraang die Reise von ihrer Dimension zur Erde ermöglicht hatte. Seitdem lebte Leatherhad allein, von seiner Gefangenschaft traumatisiert und unter kaum kontrollierbaren Wutanfällen leidend, im Untergrund von New York, bis er schließlich auf die Turtles traf und - besonders unter der Initiative von Michelangelo, der Leatherhead auch seinen Namen verpasste - Freundschaft mit ihnen schloss. Bei einer späteren Mission der Turtles, das Portal der Kraang zu sabotieren, opferte sich Leatherhead für sie auf und zog einen Steinkrieger, der von den Kraang herbeigerufen wurde, mit sich durch das Portal in die Dimension der Kraang. Erst nachdem er (wegen der temporalen Differenzen zwischen der Erde und Dimension X) Jahrzehnte dort hatte zubringen müssen, konnte er von den Turtles gerettet und wieder zur Erde zurückgebracht werden, wo er ihnen gegen die bevorstehende Invasion der Kraang beistand. Später stand er Splinter im Kampf gegen Shredder zur Seite, jedoch unterlag er, wurde in eine tiefe Baugrube befördert und fiel durch den dünnen Boden in die Kanalisation. Er überlebte jedoch diesen Zusammenstoß und wurde später Mitglied der [Mutanimals], zusammengeführt von Jack J. Kurtzman und angeführt von Slash. Nach einigen Differenzen mit den Turtles gelang es den Mutanimals und den Turtles, New York von den Kraang zu befreien.* "Battle for New York - Part 1", Teil 1 und Teil 2 Auftritte: *"It Came From The Depths" *"The Pulverizer" (erwähnt) *"TCRI" *"Mazes & Mutants" (als Trugbild) *"Into Dimension X!" *"The Invasion - Part 2" * "Battle for New York - Part 1" * "Battle for New York - Part 2" Videospiele In verschiedenen Videospielen tritt Leatherhead für gewöhnlich als Feind bzw. Levelboss auf: *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare'' (Cameo) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Dark Horizons'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Sewer Run'' TMNT Dark Horizons LH.jpg|''Dark Horizons'' Galerie *''Siehe Leatherhead/Galerie'' Siehe auch *Michelangelo *Donatello *Utrom *Mutagen Mirage Comics *Jack Marlin *Emil Tendaji *Foot Rogues 1987 Serie und Archie Comics *''Mighty Mutanimals'' *Cudley the Cowlick *Netherdead 2003 Serie *Agent Bishop 2012 Serie *Kraang **Justin **Parasiten-Wespe **Pigeon Pete **April Derp Einzelnachweise en:Leatherhead Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kraangexperimente Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Mighty Mutanimals Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Haustiere Kategorie:Feinde